Pocky
by whats-wrong-eren
Summary: It was boring day at the Fairy Tail Guild until Lucy suggests a game called 'The Pocky Game'. (Gray/Natsu)


**A/N: Before you read this, I would just like to say that I have only seen about 15 episodes of Fairy Tail so the characters are bound to be a bit OOC. I had to do this because the second I saw Gray and Natsu interact I ****_knew _****they were my new OTP. So, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be no Nalu and no Gruvia. Ever. It would all be Gratsu.**

* * *

><p>It was another boring day in the Fairy Tail guild. All the interesting requests were gone and any that came in were quickly taken up. Most people were still stuck in the guild hall. Among those who were stuck in the main hall were Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy.<p>

Team Natsu all resided at one of the many wooden tables strewn about with bored expressions. Natsu's upper body was sprawled across the table. When anyone questioned why he was currently like this, he would simply reply that he had melted from boredom. Lucy was idly jangling her Celestial Gate Keys about much like a cat, Erza was sharpening her sword, Happy was cheerfully gnawing on a fish, and Gray was also, like his rival, sprawled across the table. The fire and ice mages halfheartedly threw insults at each other.

Finally, Lucy sighed and shoved her keys back into her pocket. The other four occupants at the table looked up at her with mild curiosity. The blonde stood up quickly, causing her chair to screech against the floor. Her eyes glittered with determination.

"We are going to play a game!" She declared, clenching her fist in front of her face and grinning triumphantly. There were small mutters of agreement from the table, but no one really seemed too eager. Lucy deflated and glared at everyone. "Does anyone wanna know what game it is?"

Natsu and Gray just groaned while Happy continued to chew on his fish. Just when Lucy was about to give up and kill someone, Erza muttered a 'What is it?'.

"It's the Pocky Game." Lucy stated. Those two words had caused Gray to fall out of his chair with a yelp. Lucy gave him a confused look as he frantically looked around the room. After a minute of scouring the room, he got back in his chair (his shirt was gone suddenly, although nobody mentioned it) and leaned across the table to Lucy.

"If Juvia hears you saying that she will force me to play with her!" He hissed, glancing around the room. He let out a relieved sigh when he didn't see the water mage anywhere in the general vicinity. Natsu had sat up slightly and was looking at Lucy and Gray curiously.

"What's 'The Pocky Game'?" He questioned. Lucy grinned.

"It's when two people take the opposite ends of a Pocky Stick in their mouths and slowly move forward. First one to chicken out loses. If no one chickens out, they end up kissing." Lucy giggled. The Dragon Slayer's face flushed slightly at the thought of kissing someone over some candy.

Mirajane, having heard what Lucy said, skipped over with a box of Pocky in her grasp. She smiled and shook the box slightly before placing it on the table.

"So, wanna play?" Lucy asked happily. Gray sighed and nodded after casting another wary glance around the room. Erza also voiced her acceptance.

They all looked to Natsu who nodded vigorously. Lucy cheered and pulled out a stick of Pocky. She glanced at Mira who nodded. By now, most of the guild members who were stuck in the main hall for the day had gathered around to watch the game or play.

"Mira and I will go first because we've played before and apparently some people haven't." Lucy sent a mock angry look at Natsu who shrugged sheepishly.

Lucy placed one end of the Pocky on her lips as Mira stepped forward and latched onto the other end. They very slowly inched forward, nibbing the pocky away as they went. Finally, when they were only about an inch apart Mira gave up and stepped back, giving the remaining Pocky to Lucy.

"Yay! I win!" Lucy cheered, finishing the rest of the pocky. She looked back to the gathering crowd. "See? Easy. So, who's next?"

* * *

><p>After many boxes of Pocky and many near kisses there were only a few people who hadn't gone up against each other. Out of all the people who had gone only four couples had ended up kissing. Three of the four were only short pecks on the lips and the last was almost a full blown make-out session.<p>

"Natsu, you know who you should go up against next?" Lucy asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Who?" Natsu asked cautiously not missing the evil glint. Lucy leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Gray." She said. The pink haired teen choked on air and fell off his chair, a blush scorching his face.

"H-Hell no!" Natsu yelled, finally regaining his composure. It became obvious that everyone knew who Lucy had suggested as they began to urge him to challenge his rival. "I hate him! And he's a guy!"

"So? I went up against Mira and Levy! Gray went up against Loke already so he clearly doesn't care!" Lucy retorted. Natsu frantically searched for another reason why he could not go up against the stupid stripper.

"Well I still hate him!" Natsu snapped, throwing his hands up for emphasis.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She roared, effectively silencing everyone. She stalked up to Natsu and glared at him for a full minute before speaking again. "I dare you to play the Pocky Game with Gray."

Natsu, not willing to ever decline a dare, reluctantly agreed, much to everyone's delight. He trudged across the room towards the table closest to the wall where Gray was standing near, snatching a Pocky Stick from Mira along the way and jammed one end of it in an unsuspecting Gray's mouth. Gray looked outraged for a moment before he saw Natsu's lips close over the other end. The ice mage's eyes widened considerably as he fully took in what was happening.

"I'm not losing. I haven't lost yet." Gray growled through clenched teeth.

"Neither have I, and that's not changing." Natsu snarled a determined grin etched across his features.

The entire guild was circled around the two mages. No one seemed to breath as they watched the two rivals slowly move towards one another. Once they started moving forward they reluctantly placed their hands on each other to keep themselves steady. Gray had his hands on Natsu's waist while Natsu's hands were on Gray's shoulders. They were burning holes in each other with their glares.

"Gonna give up yet, ice block?" Natsu asked around the Pocky when they were a mere inch apart. Gray just moved forward slightly in response.

Natsu had to hold back a shiver as Gray's cold breath ghosted over his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and moved a bit closer, not willing to lose to his rival. The two mages noses bumped causing them both to flinch at the unexpected contact. After a moment of hesitation, Gray tilted his head slightly so their noses wouldn't brush against each other. By now their bodies were completely pressed together. Natsu's arms encircled Gray's neck while Gray's wrapped around Natsu's waist.

"Hey Gray," someone jeered from the crowd, "watch where you're puttin' your hands!"

Gray's hands immediately flew upwards as his face flushed completely red. A few people catcalled from within the crowd while a few others 'aww'ed. Lucy and Mira were particularly excited if the blood dripping from their noses was anything to go by. Their eyes were glued to the two boys faces as they watched the scene unfold, completely oblivious to the blood and the amused looks they were getting.

Natsu and Gray were now furiously blushing but they both refused to give up. Gray moved forward a bit more causing their lips to brush together very slightly. They both shivered at the contact. Giggling echoed through the crowd.

"You couldn't e'en 'ear a 'rickin shirt?" Natsu snarled while trying to move his lips as little as possible.

"It's a hab-" He cut off to shudder as his upper lip rubbed against Natsu's. Natsu had a similar reaction, although more embarrassing. He moaned slightly and clenched his eyes shut. Lucy and Mira's noses just about exploded. Gray growled breathlessly, "Sh-Shutu' Natsu."

"Not 'y 'ault!" Natsu panted. He growled angrily as he realized if either of them were going to win they had to keep moving. "'e gotta kee' goin' 'or'ard, Gray."

"Can't go any 'urther or else…" Gray trailed off as his face flushed to the color of Erza's hair. The worst part of the whole ordeal was that if Natsu and him did kiss, he didn't think he would mind. He actually kind of wanted to kiss the pink haired Dragon Slayer. _No! What the hell are you thinking, Gray! You don't wanna kiss this flamehead! _He internally screamed. Although his mind told him he didn't want to, his body clearly did because he slowly began to move forward again. Their audience gasped as they saw the slight movement.

"I a' not gonna lose to you!" Gray growled huskily.

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt Gray's lips press onto his own. The pocky slipped out of his mouth and into Gray's as their lips moulded together. The rest of the guild was silent as they watched the two polar opposites kiss hesitantly. Natsu was the one to start moving his lips first. Gray groaned and pulled Natsu impossibly closer to him. The pink haired teen smiled slightly and dragged his hand up into Gray's raven hair. The two teens became oblivious to all the catcalls and girlish giggles as they passionately kissed.

Gray nibbled on Natsu's lower lip lightly causing the other boy to gasp. Gray took this as an invitation to explore the other's mouth. Natsu, being the competitive person he is, didn't let Gray in easily. Their tongues writhed against each other as they battled for dominance. Eventually they ran out of oxygen and were forced to separate. They pulled apart and leapt away from each other, faces as red as tomatoes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PYRO/SNOWMAN?!" The two screeched while pointing at each other angrily. The each growled and stepped towards one another, faces once again inches apart. They both scowled as Gray grabbed Natsu by his scarf. Eyes blazing, they screamed simultaneously, "YOU JUST KISSED ME!"

"NO YOU KISSED ME!" The Salamander yelled.

"I JUST WANTED TO WIN THE GAME!" The Ice Mage snapped back. "THEN YOU KEPT GOING!"

"OH YEAH!?" Natsu growled moving slightly closer.

"YEAH!" Gray moved closer. Everyone was once again holding their breath as they watched the two fight. Mira had collapsed on the floor with a huge smile on her face while Lucy remained standing, blood still trickling down her face, while panting heavily.

"Damn." Natsu breathed, eyes glazing over with want. Before he could move, Gray had yanked him forward using the scarf and had crashed their lips together. Their kiss was rough with lust and desire. Gray pulled away for a moment only to slam Natsu against the wall,pinning him there by his wrists. He immediately went back to ravaging the other boy's lips. The rest of the guild had dispersed throughout the room to give the two some space even they were all still staring on, eyes riveted on the scene.

Natsu moaned as Gray moved down to his neck and jaw. The raven smirked against his rival's neck and bit down slightly causing Natsu's breath to stall and his eyes to flutter. Many of the females in the room had nosebleeds by now along with a few of the males. Even Erza seemed to be affected by the sight in front of her. Happy was collecting money from all the people he had bets with. The blue cat was very happy that he was one of the few to guess the ulterior motives to Gray and Natsu's fighting as he now had at least seven hundred jewel. Lucy had probably lost at least half of her blood by now as she stood in the same spot, eyes still glued to the boys while muttering, "I knew it. My OTP has become canon."

Finally, Erza shakily stood and made her way over to the making out couple. She grabbed Gray by his necklace and Natsu by the scarf and immediately dragged them away. The requip mage threw the two into a supply closet, slammed the door closed and promptly fainted.

Gray and Natsu didn't come out until three hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? Leave a review and tell me, please! See ya~!<strong>


End file.
